Programmable logic devices (PLDs) such as programmable logic array (PLA) devices, programmable array logic (PAL) devices, and field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) have been in the market place for a long time. These PLDs can be programmed by users for a wide variety of applications and industries. Functional blocks have been integrated to expand the capabilities of the PLDs. These functional blocks can be digital and/or analog that are designed to perform specific functions to complement or supplement the programmable components of the PLDs.
PLDs can have internal elements or fabrics that are programmable and connected together to perform a specific function. More complex devices can add functional blocks to the programming fabrics. These functional blocks can be a combination of digital and analog circuitry, such as a serial interface, a voltage reference, a comparator, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, etc. Some devices can be optimized for speed, power, flexibility, complexity, and/or cost. These devices can interface with the external world via input/output (I/O) pins. These I/O pins can typically function up to 5V and sourcing/sinking current up to 50 mA.
Some power applications such as a power regulator and a power converter may require a higher voltage and/or a higher current that the devices and their I/O pins can handle. Users can add an external discrete high-voltage power MOSFET to an existing PLD to expand its application to high-voltage/current power applications. The discrete high-voltage power MOSFET requires another package, adding more cost and requiring more board space.